


memories of home

by Rinniebee



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Kagura is the mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinniebee/pseuds/Rinniebee
Summary: Higurashi Towa hasn’t been in the feudal era for very long, but there’s something about being here that triggers old childhood memories she didn’t even know she had.
Relationships: Higurashi Towa & Kagura, Higurashi Towa & Sesshomaru, Higurashi Towa & Setsuna, Sesshomaru/Kagura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	memories of home

Towa wasn’t in the habit of keeping secrets, but she supposed there was a first time for everything. She loved her sister (even if Setsuna couldn’t remember her at all) and old lady Kaede was a gentle and kind listener but neither of them were the right person for confessionals.

Late at night, when the bugs chirped in the long grass and the moonlight spilled through the gaps between the hut’s wood and mud roof, Towa could remember  _ something _ from a life that felt like forever ago. 

It was too bad Setsuna didn’t feel the same, but that was exactly why Towa couldn’t tell her about this. Setsuna didn’t have the luxury of remembering.

As an adopted kid, Towa had slipped into thinking of her parents once or twice but mainly found herself grateful to have two loving parents at all. There were vague memories associated with them, called forth from the recesses of her mind like clicking through old forgotten files on her computer. 

Most nights, she closed her eyes and let herself remember what she could. A brush of wind against her cheek; a stern look from gold eyes when she wandered off too far; long, silky silver hair almost as soft as the fluffiest white fur; wavy brown hair that her mother wrapped in an elegant swirled bun with the ends poking out at the back.

It didn’t quite make sense but it wasn’t a complete mystery either.  _ We weren’t alone after all. _ That thought that comforted her more than once as she fell asleep to the eerie silence of the feudal era. How strange it was to know that she had grown up here amongst this natural silence. She’d once lived in a world without cars, trains, and planes. Here, the noise of the city seemed almost completely unfathomable if not for the fact that Towa had experienced it for ten years straight.

She wondered, what would silver hair and gold eyes look like in the modern era? Red eyes and an elegant hairstyle? Her parents side by side, standing in the doorway of one of those nice houses or maybe walking through a lobby of a high rise condo with waxy marble floors and black leather couches. Her mother would walk with the  _ click, click, click _ of high heels, her arm threaded with her fathers.

The visual was so strong, Towa almost lost her breath.

When she opened her eyes, Setsuna was staring at her from the other side of the hut where old lady Kaede slept soundly.

“Were you dreaming?” Setsuna asked, almost sounding disgusted yet curious at the same time if such a thing were possible.

Towa shook her head and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. It was cold tonight so her sports tank top and loose fit dolphin shorts weren’t the best choice, but laundry was hard in the feudal era. 

“Not dreaming, just thinking.”

“Mm,” Setsuna hummed, noncommittal. Her tone ran a chill down Towa’s spine and brought that vision again—gold eyes, silver hair. “I see. I’ll be out practicing. Demon hunters should be prepared for anything.”

Towa sighed, hugging her knees as she watched her sister go. Hopefully one day, Setsuna would soon get her own memories from home, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> Sometimes I’m bored and random ideas come to me but I don’t have the energy to write out full fics these days, so I’m just letting myself write small drabbles and uploading them!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy 💗  
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment & kudos if you feel so inclined!


End file.
